


Day 1 - Achievement

by TeddysHoney



Series: The Adventures of Josh, Jasper, and Liza [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Family, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Josh is proud of his work at school, and he's excited to show Blaine and Kurt what he's done.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: The Adventures of Josh, Jasper, and Liza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Day 1 - Achievement

“Look!” Josh said, leaping into the car after school and waving something in Blaine's face.

“What is it?” Blaine asked. “Is it something you drew?” He reached out his hand to still his son's. “Let me see.”

“It's not a picture,” Josh scoffed, glaring at Daddy. “It's a certificake!”

“A what?” Blaine asked, taking the paper and reading it. It said, “This certificate of completion is awarded to Joshua Ander-Hummel for mastery of addition and subtraction facts.”

“A certificake!” Joshua said again, proudly. He leaned back into his booster seat and fiddled with his seat belt. “We goin' home?” he asked. “Wanna tell Papa!”

“Yeah, we're going home,” Blaine agreed, still chuckling to himself as he put the paper down in the passenger seat. “You did a good job, bud. That's quite the achievement.” He reached back, helping Joshua fasten his seat belt. “Papa will be proud of you.”

“I get a pizza party! And a movie! And popcorn!”

Blaine put the car in gear, pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward their apartment. “Wow!” he exclaimed, meeting Josh's eye in the rearview mirror. “That sounds like a good time, Josh.”

“Yeah!” Josh beamed, staring out the window for a few moments. Then, he turned toward Blaine. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“'m hungry.”

“Okay,” Blaine smiled, “we'll get you a snack when we get home. Papa should be there with your brother and sister when we get there.”

“'kay.” The rest of the car ride was much less enthusiastic. Josh told Daddy about his day at school, how his teacher had assigned a lot of homework, and how he didn't have any homework because he  
was “the smartest” and got it “all done already.” When they burst through the door at home, all of Josh's excited energy was back. “Papa!” he called, bouncing into the kitchen. “Papa, where are you?  
Wanna show you my certificake!” He waved the paper around in the air vigorously. 

“Your certifi-what?” Kurt asked, coming into the kitchen with Liza on his hip.

“My certificake!”

Kurt glanced at Blaine, who grinned and put a finger over his lips, before turning to their oldest son.

“Let me see it,” he said, smiling.

The boy handed the paper over, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “It's for math,” he explained as Kurt read. “I get pizza and a movie and popcorn!”

“Wow! Good job, Joshie,” Kurt exclaimed, pulling him in for a quick hug. “You did a great job! I'm so proud of you.”

Josh beamed for a moment, looking around the room to make sure that everyone there was properly in awe of him. Then, “I'm hungry. What's for snack?”

“How about some peanut butter crackers?” Kurt asked, offering an unopened package. “Jasper was eating some before he fell asleep.”

“Yay!” Josh cheered, grabbing the package and ripping it open. “Can I eat out there?” he asked, pointing to the living room. “Wanna watch TV.”

“Sure. I'd say you earned it,” Blaine said, handing him a bottle of water. “Make sure you eat all your crackers and have all your water so you don't get hungry again before dinner.”

“'kay,” came the distant reply as the little boy bounced into the living room, already miles ahead of his parents.

Blaine shook his head, laughing as he watched him go.

Kurt grimaced; the couch was going to be a crumby mess. “Here,” he said, passing Liza off to his husband. “I need to get him a plate to eat over.”

“Did you like his 'certificake?'” Blaine teased, rocking their daughter as Kurt dug around in the cabinet for a paper plate.

“He gets that from you.”

“What? No he doesn't!” Blaine looked a bit wounded.

“Yes, he does. You're always mispronouncing things to be funny.”

“I think he was serious,” Blaine pouted.

“He's also seven.” Seeing his husband's face, Kurt chuckled and patted Blaine's cheek fondly. “I'm glad he takes after you,” he said. “You're my favorite person, and the world could use a little bit more of you.” He kissed Blaine's cheek lovingly.

“Fine,” Blaine groused, smooching Kurt back. “But, I'm still funny.”

“You are,” Kurt agreed, heading toward the living room. He delivered the paper plate before coming back. “Now, go play with Liza for a little bit while I get started on dinner. Does Josh have homework?”

“No. He's finished. Ask him about it, though. It's a funny story.”

“Will do,” Kurt replied, already pulling out a pan from the drawer below the oven.

“And Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

Blaine was already almost out of the room, but he turned around, raising an eyebrow in amusement at his husband. “Make sure you hang up his 'certificake.' Don't eat it. He'd be mad if you thought his  
docu-meat was food.”

Kurt snorted. “Go.” He pointed down the hallway, trying to keep in the laughter that was bubbling just below his smile. “Go before I decide you have to cook dinner.”

“I'm going,” Blaine replied, trying his best to look worried. “I just didn't  
think Josh would appreciate his 'certificake' becoming our dinner.”

Kurt couldn't hold in his laughter this time, and Blaine couldn't keep the grin off his face as he carried their daughter down the hall to the play room.


End file.
